


Add to Watchlist

by princessmera



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Clay Jensen - mentioned, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, but the chill gets interrupted, canon compliant if you squint, gratuitous netflix mentions, gratuitous pop culture references, legit its just netflix and chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmera/pseuds/princessmera
Summary: “We did the chill, now we do the Netflix.” aka an unnecessarily fluffy one-shot where Jess has homework to do but Justin wants to watch queer eye, and thus they compromise by playing a prank on Clay.





	Add to Watchlist

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: 13rw isn't mine, thank god.  
this is very random, and it takes place after s3 bc clay seems to know they're together simply for added humour at the end so have fun with that. this exists solely on the basis of my 'justin and matt watch queer eye together' headcanon which, if you follow my tumblr, you know i'm a big fan of.

“You promised me.” He lay on his bed, propped up on an elbow, looking up at Jess as she pulled her arms through the sleeves of her dress.

“I didn’t promise anything,” She told him. He smiled, it was hard for her to resist.

“We did the chill, now we do the Netflix.” She let out a laugh, tying the strings of her dress around her torso.

“You know I hate that term, and I’m not watching Queer Eye with you again. I’ve got a paper to write.” He opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out. “The last thing I wanna do after sex is cry over Karamo Brown and the rest of the Fab Five.” Justin laughed.

“Remember when you cried over that proposal episode,” he said.

“I didn’t cry,” she told him defensively, “I just thought it was sweet.” He stared up at her.

“So come on, stay with me.” She put her hands on her hips, standing over him. “I’ll help you write your paper.” She smirked.

“Really? What do you know about social learning and differential association?” His smile widened and he laughed. He twisted around and collapsed onto his back, watching her standing beside him.

“Jess, you’re so fucking smart.” He reached out and gently touched her thigh, right below the hem of her dress. She sighed and he drew his hand back.

“Fine. I’ll stay. But we're watching what I wanna watch.” He sat up, drawing his legs in so she could sit beside him. He handed her the laptop and she typed his password, which he didn't even want to guess how she knew. Shuffling down, she sat between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her waist, watching the screen from over her shoulder. Clicking on the Netflix webpage, she giggled.

“Can we play a small prank on Clay?” She asked. He held her tighter.

“What prank?” She bit her lip to stop her laughing, and clicked on Clay’s profile. Scrolling down, she eventually clicked the search bar and looked for the strangest films she could. She searched ‘lesbian erotica’ first, and picked two films then added them to the watchlist. Then searched for ‘right wing documentaries’ and found an alarmingly racist one she added to his watchlist with a disgusted sigh. Justin laughed.

“You’re going about this all wrong,” he said, “it’s not fucking porn. We can be more creative.” She handed him the laptop and he searched ‘documentaries on deep sea diving’ then ‘animal mating documentaries’ and then in a moment of brilliant revelation added ‘Hannah Montana' to the watchlist as Jess laughed.

“He’s gonna know it was you,” She said. Justin shrugged.

“It’s not like he ever watches it anyway. He’s too busy reading those robot comics. I swear the last thing he watched was like Transformers, or something. I dunno. I fell asleep.” She took the laptop back and went onto Justin’s profile.

“Did you watch that stand up I told you about, Iliza Shel–whatever her name is?” Jess scrolled through the homepage.

“Not yet, was that the feminist one?” She nodded. “We can watch it now, if you want?”

“Maybe… why are you half way through watching the Grace and Frankie pilot?” She turned to look at him over her shoulder. He shrugged.

“I have a lot of spare time when I’m not studying.” The corners of her lips turned up.

“That’s because you’re never studying.” He looked at the wall.

“Shut up, I study sometimes.” She just laughed, and he pulled his arms back from around her waist. Jess clicked on the new Brooklyn 99 episode, and he didn’t protest. Justin sat up against the headboard, and Jess leaned back to lie against him, balancing the laptop on a slant between her arched legs and her stomach.

“How is this show so good?” She asked as the theme song began. He sighed.

“Fuck, I don't know. The Office was good too, all the stuff they do is good.” She nodded in agreement. He wrapped his arms around her, and she held his hands, relaxing into him.

“Don’t you think that Captain Holt is like, the best character ever written?” Justin laughed.

“He kinda reminds me of your dad, like, really monotone, and serious. Also, they’re both really intimidating.” Jess giggled.

“My dad is not intimidating,” she said. Justin scoffed.

“Jess, he has a gun collection. And he told me to ‘toe the line’ the first time I met him.” She shrugged, her laughter subsiding. “If you don’t think he's intimidating, why does he think you’re at Monet’s doing homework right now?” She rolled her eyes.

“Because I _should_ be doing homework right now.” Holding her tighter, he smirked.

“But you’d rather be here with me, doing the opposite of homework.” He went to make a joke about inverting the word homework, but he paused, and his expression tensed. “The opposite of home, is work. And the opposite of work, is home. What the fuck?” She looked up at him, his face turning horrified. “What the fuck is homework? Shouldn’t it be like, homestudy? It can’t be housework, cause that’s like vacuuming and shit… Homework.” Jess laughed at him, her eyes going back to the laptop screen.

“You’re not high again, are you?” She asked.

“No, I’m not,” he assured her, the seriousness in his tone returned. Jess was almost suspicious but she brushed it off.

“Good,” she pried his hands apart and slowly guided one under the neck of her dress, leaving the rest of her sentiment unsaid but he understood. Their eyes stayed focused on the screen but neither of them were actually paying attention to the episode, or remotely anything else. With one hand gently placed on her chest, his other hand slowly moved down between her legs. She pressed her lips together, excitedly anticipating what he was about to do. The feeling of arousal rendered her completely unable to focus on the laptop screen in front of her. When he kissed her neck, her back arched and she swore under her breath. Then to both of their surprise, the squeaky doorknob turned and they were thrown out of the zone completely. Jess panicked and Justin drew his hands back, the laptop being tossed to the floor in chaos as they tried to look innocent. She pulled her dress down, and adjusted her neckline, watching as the door opened and Clay walked in. His head was down, staring at his phone and he looked up only once the door was closed. About to greet them with a polite ‘Hey’, he paused.

“What were you two doing?” He spotted the laptop on the floor, discarded on one side as the Brooklyn 99 theme song played. Then he looked at the two guilty teens, one immaculately dressed and the other not whatsoever. Clay sighed. “For once I’d like to walk into my bedroom and not worry about how many surfaces you’ve had sex on.” Regaining composure, Justin laughed.

“Well, Clay, the answer is all of them," he said as Jess gave him an innocent smile.

“Each and every one,” she agreed. Clay made a face, he grimaced at the thought. Jess laughed again, relaxing back onto the bed. “God Clay.”

“You don’t have to be so uptight,” Justin added as Clay began to backtrack to the door, “we’re joking, dude.” Jess smirked.

“Yeah, it was just both beds,” she teased. Justin smiled with her.

“And the table, and the counter," he added.

“And the bathroom sink.”

“Also the shower inside the house,” Justin called out as Clay shut the door behind him, and his voice shouted through the walls.

“Fuck you, Justin.”


End file.
